The present invention relates to an electric adapter for connecting an electric plug or power adapter to an electric outlet, and more particularly to such an electric adapter which comprises a fixed receptacle unit for receiving an electric plug or power adapter, and a rotary plug unit for connection to an electric outlet at the desired angle.
Regular electric home appliances and office automation apparatus are commonly worked with AC power supply. However, certain electric apparatus are designed to work with DC power supply. In order to convert AC power supply to DC power supply for an electric apparatus which consumes DC power supply, a power adapter shall be used. Further, when several electric apparatus are used, an extension cable may be necessary to connect installed electric apparatus to a common electric wall outlet. However, because the receptacle units of the electric outlet at an extension cable are arranged closed to one another, two power adapters cannot be installed in two adjacent receptacle units in the electric outlet of an extension cable. In this case, the application of the extension cable is limited.